nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nitrome Smash Arena
This is an unofficial Nitrome game thought up by Plasmaster. If you want to make any changes to this article, please leave a comment asking for his permission. Controls This game can be played with up to two players. The following controls are for the PFC system. Using the control pad or arrow pad, players select which game mode they would like to play. Then, they select which character they would like to fight as. After that, they select what arena they will fight in. Then, the battle begins. Control Pad or Arrow Pad- moves back and forth, ducks, and jumps A- light attack B- heavy attack 1- ranged attack ZL or L- super attack ZR or R- block Combos Below is a list of possible combos in Nitrome Smash Arena. Combos are shown with the Player One controls: A- a neutral light attack B- a neutral heavy attack 1- a neutral ranged attack Left or Right+A- a side light attack Left or Right+B- a side heavy attack Jump+A- an aerial light attack Jump+B- an aerial heavy attack Jump+1- an aerial ranged attack Down+A- a low light attack Down+B- a low heavy attack Down+1- a low ranged attack A+A- a follow-up light attack A+A+A- a third follow-up light attack B+B- a follow-up heavy attack B+B+B- a third follow-up heavy attack 1+1- a follow-up ranged attack A+B- a spin attack B+A- a block breaker attack ZL or L- Super Attack Modes There are four modes in Nitrome Smash Arena. The first is Solo Smash, where only one player fights against a computer opponent(s). The second is Multi-smash, where up to two player can play either against each other or play co-op against a computer opponent(s). The third mode is Adventure Mode, where players can select a character and go on a side-scrolling adventure involving enemies from several Nitrome games, ten different worlds, and epic boss fights. The fourth and final mode is Combo-Craze, where players select a character and then go onto a random stage to fight wave after wave of enemies to try and get the highest combo chain possible. Characters Below is a list of the different characters players can select and fight as in Nitrome Smash Arena. More characters may be added later. Pirate (Mutiny) Doctor Nastidious Blue in Rex209 Fat Cat and Owl Zapo Hazmat Hero Raccoon Spartan Cat Angel Green Mimic Enzyme Takeshi Canary 214-LE Austin Carter Justin Bennet Hallbert Viking Parasite and Brute Bear Norman Noggin Kapowski Jack Frost Dirk Valentine Swindler Mega Mash Team (Fluffykins, Blast Man Joe, and Xolstar) Castle Corp Knight Planets (Cheese Dreams: New Moon) Arenas Below is a list of selectable arenas to do battle in. More may be added later. Dr. Nastidious' Lair Nitrome Towers Roof Ancient Greece The Super Treadmill War-torn City Canary Mining Facility Tokyo Steamlands Battlefield King Frog's Castle Village Dr. Boshi's Lab Skywire Cart Winter Wonderland Magic Touch Castle Robot Factory Pirate Ship S.S. Squeakstar Enemies Below is a list of enemies encountered in Adventure Mode. More may be added later. Orange Nose Enemies- from Jack Frost Alien Saucers- from Bullethead Alien Spinners- from Canary Infected Canaries- from Canary Alien Bats- from Canary Dark Creature- from Twin Shot Berserker Dark Creature- from Twin Shot Employees- from Nitrome Must Die Bomb Crabs- from Chisel Walking Orange Enzyme- from Test Subject Series Flying Orange Enzymes- from Test Subject Series Mercenaries- from Test Subject Series Captain Tongues- from Cave Chaos Cave Trolls- from Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage SWAT Units- from Final Ninja Zero Cyber Guards- from Final Ninja Cyber Samurais- from Final Ninja Dragons- from Twin Shot Dragons- from Yin Yang Blue Worms- from Dangle Eater Droplets- from Dangle Mutant Men- from Dirk Valentine Enemy Soldiers- from Double Edged Enemy Commanders- from Double Edged Gladiators- from Double Edged Space Mice- from Chesse Dreams Henchmen- from Enemy 585 Foxes- from Snow Drift Tech Foxes- from Snow Drift Mines- from Final Ninja Trolls- from Square Meal Mr. Nibbles- from Cave Chaos Onions- from Twin Shot Skeletons- from Double Edged Quackbots- from Chisel Alien Gunships- from Bullethead Rhino Orange Enzymes- from Test Subject Series Archer- from Worm Food Grey Creatures- from Rainbogeddon Squids- from Bad Ice-Cream Worlds Below is a list of the ten worlds you will go through in Adventure Mode. There are ten levels in each world. #Canary Mining Colony CM08 #Green Planet (Parasite) #Tomb (Temple Glider) #New Brittania #Fortress of Steam #Troll Marsh (Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage) #Cloud Kingdom (Twin Shot) #New York (Rubble Trouble NY) #Mega Mash World #Nitrome Towers Bosses Each world has a boss in the final level. Below is a list of those bosses. #Possessed Cheese Moon #Defence Robot Alpha #The Behemoth (Double Edged) #Steamlands Tank #Baron Battenberg #Mountain Troll (Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage) #King Cloud (Twin Shot) #Red Warthog Serpent #Black Knight (Tiny Castle) #Nitrome Boss in Cubot Characters and Moves Below is a more detailed look at the individual characters and their moves. They are laid out in alphabetical order. More characters will be added later. Austin Carter Austin Carter joins the arena armed with a gun and a burning hatred for Nitrome, making him an aggressive opponent to face. H- a quick jab H+H- a follow-up punch H+H+H- a powerful kick J- a gun club J+J- a secong gun swing J+J+J- a headbutt attack K- firing a bullet K+K- rapid fire bullets A or D+H- Sucker Punch gun A or D+J- Slap gun W+H- aerial punch W+J- aerial kick W+K- aerial gun blast H+J- a gun club cleave J+H- a whirling gun club S+H- leg sweep S+J- low Slap gun S+K- a crouched bullet blast Space Bar- Bang gun Blue in Rex209 Everyone's favorite enzyme comes to the arena inside his robotic suit, Rex209. H- Proton Sword H+H- follow-up sword swipe H+H+H- Proton sword stab J- a powerful kick J+J- cannon club J+J+J- full-body ram K- Proton Bullet K+K- Proton Laser A or D+H- Proton Sword Slide A or D+J- Side Kick W+H- aerial sword swipe W+J- aerial flip kick W+K- aerial Proton blast H+J- body slam J+H- spin kick S+H- low sword swipe S+J- leg sweep S+K- crouched Proton blast Space Bar- Mechsuit Rampage (suit gets bigger to increase damage of attack) Canary 214-LE Hailing from Canary Mining Facility CM08, Canary 214-LE has gained his skills working in the mines and fighting off alien invaders. H- a quick punch H+H- a follow-up kick H+H+H- a quick cannon prod J- a wild cannon swing J+J- a follow-up elbow attack J+J+J- a jet-pack powered shoulder ram K- rock toss K+K- laser blast A or D+H- a hook punch A or D+J- jet-pack dash W+H- air kick W+J- jet-pack uppercut W+K- aerial laser blast H+J- sliding kick J+H- a spinning jet-pack ram S+H- low kick S+J- low cannon smack S+K- crouched laser blast Space Bar- Rockslide Castle Corp Knight With a wide variety of weapons bought from the Shoppe, this knight will fight in the name of the Castle Corp! H- Kick H+H- Gauntlet punch H+H+H- helmet headbutt J- Sword Swing J+J- follow-up sword swing J+J+J- shield bash K- Sword Cannon K+K- Three-Way Crossbow A or D+H- a powerful punch A or D+J- shield ram W+H- air punch W+J- Chicken Attack (releases a free-range chicken that drops eggs on opponents) W+K- aerial Sword Cannon H+J- Jet Dash (dashes at enemy) J+H- spinning sword attack S+H- low punch S+J- low sword swing S+K- Dragon Breath Gun Space Bar- Barbarian Beef-Up Shake (increases attack damage) Cat Angel The pink Cat Angel has flown in all the way from the Cloud Kingdom to prove his worth with his bow and quiver of arrows. H- Bowstring Whip H+H- follow-up whip H+H+H- Arrow Poke J- Bow Smack J+J- follow-up smack J+J+J- Love Arrow Poke (deals damage over time) K- Arrow Shot K+K- Fire Arrow Shot A or D+H- Double Arrow Poke A or D+J- Bow Club W+H- aerial whip attack W+J- aerial bow attack W+K- aerial arrow shot H+J- Bomb Arrow Poke J+H- Spinning Whip Attack S+H- Leg Whip S+J- Low Bow Attack S+K- Bomb Arrow Shot Space Bar- Arrow Rain Dirk Valentine The British hero Dirk Valentine brings his chain gun to battle his opponents. H- a light kick H+H- a follow-up kick H+H+H- a headbutt attack J- an elbow attack J+J- a gun smack J+J+J- a powerful uppercut K- a chain head shot K+K- a chain grapple shot A or D+H- a strong shoulder ram A or D+J- a gun swing attack W+H- an aerial kick W+J- an aerial gun smack W+K- an aerial chain grapple shot H+J- a chain whip attack J+H- a spinning kick S+H- a low kick S+J- a low uppercut S+K- a crouched chain head shot Space Bar- Big Guns (Gun grows in size, increases damage of ranged attacks Doctor Nastidious The evil Dr. Nastidious has armed himself with one of his mercenaries guns and has even brought along some enzymes to help him defeat enemies. H- a quick punch H+H- a follow-up punch H+H+H- Green punch (a fist formed from green enzymes punches forward) J- a gun swat J+J- a spiked orange punch (a fist with spikes formed from orange enzymes punches forward) J+J+J- a green whip attack (a whip formed of green enzymes whips forward) K- firing a round of bullets K+K- throwing a large orange goo ball (much like the Orange Throwing Enzyme) A or D+H- a green uppercut A or D+J- a spiked orange uppercut W+H- an aerial green punch W+J- an aerial green whip attack W+K- an aerial bullet blast H+J- Giant Green Punch (a larger version of green punch that deals more damage) J+H- a spinning gun club attack S+H- a low punch S+J- a low orange spiked punch S+K- a crouched bullet blast Space Bar- The Machine (Dr. Nastidious gets into The Machine and fires lasers at opponent) Fat Cat and Owl The duo of Cat and Owl work together as one using Owl's telekinesis to throw Cat's weight into enemies and Owl's plasma blasts as well. H- punch H+H- follow-up punch H+H+H- Owl Bash J- Cat Ram J+J- Cat Slam (does a front flip and then Owl slams Cat into the ground) J+J+J- Cat Sit (Cat sits on an enemy, deals damage over time) K- Plasma Blast K+K- Cat Hurl (throws Cat at enemy and then pulls him back to Owl) A or D+H- Owl Smash (Owl powerfully rams enemies) A or D+J- Cat Smash (Cat trips and falls on enemies, crushing them) W+H- aerial punch W+J- Flying Body Slam W+K- aerial Plasma Blast H+J- Heavy Punch (Owl uses telekinesis to increase damage of Cat's punch) J+H- Cat Spin (Owl uses telekinesis to spin Cat rapidly) S+H- low punch S+J- Cat Slide S+K- a crouched Plasma Blast Space Bar- Mega Laser Green Mimic Enzyme Blue's slimy, green, shapeshifting counterpart enters the arena with gooey attacks and slime projectiles. H- Slime Slap H+H- a follow-up slap H+H+H- Slime Hammer J- Slime Whip J+J- a follow-up whip attack J+J+J- Spike Out K- a green slime bullet K+K- a second slime shot A or D+H- Shield Ram A or D+J- Spiked Shield Ram W+H- aerial slap W+J- aerial slime whip W+K- an aerial slime blast H+J- Slime Axe J+H- Slime Tornado S+H- low slime hammer S+J- low slime whip S+K- crouched slime blast Space Bar- Enzyme Army (summons Monkey, Sniper, Crawling, and Bouncing Green Enzymes to attack) Hallbert The slayer of Sky Serpents brings his knife and huge sword into battle with him to fend off opponents. H- Knife Stab H+H- Knife Swipe H+H+H- Knife Gouge J- Sword Swing J+J- Sword Slash J+J+J- Sword Flourish K- Knife Throw K+K- Poison Knife Toss (deals damage over time) A or D+H- Tackle Attack A or D+J- Sword Cleave W+H- Aerial Knife Swipe W+J- Aerial Sword Slash W+K- Aerial Knife Throw H+J- Eviscerating Cuts J+H- Sword Spin S+H- low knife stab S+J- low Sword Swing S+K- low knife toss Space Bar- Serpent Ride (rides on a Sky Serpent across the screen) Hazmat Hero The Hazmat Hero from Toxic uses an array of explosives to fight off enemies. H- punch H+H- follow-up punch H+H+H- explosive punch J- kick J+J- follow-up kick J+J+J- Drill Bomb Punch K- Throw Bomb K+K- Cluster Bomb A or D+H- sliding punch attack A or D+J- sliding kick attack W+H- aerial punch W+J- aerial kick W+K- Bomb Drop H+J- explosive kick J+H- spinning punch attack S+H- low punch S+J- leg sweep S+K- sticky bomb throw Space Bar- Mega Bomb Throw Jack Frost Using his icy attacks, Jack Frost can easily defeat opponents by freezing them. H- Punch H+H- follow-up punch H+H+H- Icicle punch J- kick J+J- clobber J+J+J- icicle kick K- Snowball Throw K+K- Freeze Ray (temporarily freezes opponents for 5 seconds) A or D+H- Icy Slide Ram A or D+J- Frost Bash (temporarily freezes opponents for 5 seconds) W+H- aerial icicle punch W+J- aerial icicle kick W+K- aerial snowball toss H+J- Ice block smash J+H- spinning ice slide S+H- low punch S+J- low kick S+K- low freeze ray (only freezes opponent's legs, opponent can't move for five seconds but can attack) Space Bar- Winter Wonderland (makes floor slippery, freezes opponent for fifteen seconds) Justin Bennet Similar to his friend Austin, Justin has a deep hatred for all things Nitrome and is armed with a powerful gun. H- slap H+H- follow-up slap H+H+H- a powerful kick J- gun smack J+J- gun barrel thrust J+J+J- Sucker Punch gun K- bullet fire K+K- Shotgun Blast A or D+H- uppercut A or D+J- double gun smack W+H- aerial kick W+J- aerial gun swing W+K- Molotov Blast H+J- sliding kick J+H- whirling gun club S+H- low kick S+J- low Sucker Punch gun S+K- Rocket Launch Space Bar- Homing Missile (player fires 10 homing missiles) Kapowski Kapowski enters the arena wearing his special gloves and has brought a bird friend along to help him. H- smack H+H- punch H+H+H- clobber J- clap attack J+J- double smack J+J+J- energized punch K- Bird swoop (Bird flies along dealing damage on contact) K+K- Bird Poop (Bird flies along dropping poop on enemies) A or D+H- running punch A or D+J- tackle attack W+H- aerial punch W+J- aerial energized punch W+K- aerial bird swoop (Bird flies down diagonally and pecks opponent) H+J- energized clobber J+H- spinning fist attack S+H- low smack S+J- leg sweep S+K- low bird swoop Space Bar- Glass Smash (a hovercart drops a large glass panel on opponents) Mega Mash Team (Fluffykins, Blastman Joe, and Xolstar) Three heroes that glitch between each other to perform varying moves in order to get macimum power from their attacks. H- (Fluffykins) punch H+H- (Fluffykins) follow-up punch H+H+H- (Fluffykins) Bunny Kick J- (Blastman Joe) Torch Smack J+J- (Blastman Joe) follow-up torch smack J+J+J- (Blastman Joe) Torch Stab (deals damage over time) K- (Xolstar) Laser Blast K+K- (Xolstar) Triple Laser Blast A or D+H- (Fluffykins) Bunny Tackle A or D+J- (Blastman Joe) Torch Swing W+H- (Fluffykins) aerial bunny kick W+J- (Blastman Joe) aerial torch swipe W+K- (Xolstar) aerial laser blast H+J- (Fluffykins) double bunny kick J+H- (Xolstar) Barrel Roll S+H- (Fluffykins) low punch S+J- (Xolstar) low ram attack S+K- (Xolstar) low laser blast Space Bar- Bomb Blast (Bombs fall from the sky and explode to damage opponents) Norman Noggin With his speedy headbutt attacks, Norman is a tough fighter with a big head. H- punch H+H- follow-up punch H+H+H- Power Punch J- kick J+J- follow-up kick J+J+J- headbutt attack K-Cosmic Bolt (fires a bolt of cosmic lightning) K+K- Cosmic Beam (fires a beam of cosmic lightning) A or D+H- Power Uppercut A or D+J- Headbutt Ram W+H- aerial punch W+J- aerial head slam (aimed down, creates earthquake) W+K- aerial Cosmic Bolt H+J- Head Smash J+H- spinning kick attack S+H- low punch S+J- low kick S+K- low Cosmic Bolt Space Bar- Energized Headbutt Parasite and Brute Bear The evil Parasite comes into the arena controlling a strong Brute Bear. H- punch H+H- follow-up punch H+H+H- Strong Punch J- Uppercut J+J- Hook Punch J+J+J- Ground Pound (creates earthquake) K- Slime Ball K+K- Slime Blast A or D+H- Running Punch A or D+J- Body Slam W+H- aerial punch W+J- aerial Ground Pound (aimed down, creates earthquake) W+K- aerial slime ball H+J- double fist slam J+H- spinning punch attack S+H- low punch S+J- low Ground Pound (creates earthquake) S+K- low Slime Ball Space Bar- Slime Bomb (explodes slime everywhere that damages enemy and makes them unable to move for ten seconds) Pirate A pirate from Mutiny (with arms and legs added for better mobility) arrives with a set of explosive attacks. H- Punch H+H- Cutlass Swipe H+H+H- Cutlass Cleave J- Kick J+J- Peg-legged Kick J+J+J- Crate Smash (smashes a crate on opponent's head) K- Cherry Bomb K+K- Dynamite A or D+H- Cutlass Stab A or D+J- Barrel Smash (smashes a barrel of gunpowder on opponent, deals damage over time) W+H- aerial cutlass swing W+J- aerial kick W+K- Rum Bottle Toss H+J- Anchor Swing J+H- Spinning Cutlass Attack S+H- low punch S+J- leg sweep S+K- Mine Plant Space Bar- Tidal Wave (creates a Tidal Wave that damages opponents) Racoon The muscular Racoon from the intro to The Bucket makes his debut and always comes out fighting. H- Punch H+H- follow-up punch H+H+H- Mach Punch J- Kick J+J- follow-up kick J+J+J- Mach Kick K- Boulder Toss K+K- Explosive Boulder Toss A or D+H- Fist Flurry A or D+J- Foot Fury W+H- aerial punch W+J- aerial kick W+K- aerial Boulder Throw H+J- Explosive Mach Punch J+H- Whirling Kick S+H- low punch S+J- leg sweep S+K- Boulder Roll Space Bar- Mach Slam Spartan The mighty Spartan warrior from Double Edged arrives with a multitude of weapons from Ancient Greece. H- Dagger Swipe H+H- Dagger Stab H+H+H- Dagger Cut J- Sword Swing J+J- Sword Hack J+J+J- Sword Thrust K- Stone Throw K+K- Arrow Shoot A or D+H- Axe Attack A or D+J- Trident Stab W+H- aerial dagger swipe W+J- aerial sword attack W+K- aerial arrow shot H+J- Hammer Swing J+H- rotating sword attack S+H- low dagger swipe S+J- low axe swing S+K- low arrow shot Space Bar- Lion Hammer Swindler The green thief himself comes into the arena using his cord like a whip to attack opponents. H- punch H+H- secondary punch H+H+H- cord whip J- body ram J+J- headbutt J+J+J- cord grapple K- Rock Throw K+K- Bomb Throw A or D+H- Walking Punch A or D+J- cord swing W+H- aerial punch W+J- aerial cord whip W+K- aerial rock throw H+J- Wrecking Ball (swings his body into opponent) J+H- spinning cord attack S+H- low punch S+J- leg sweep S+K- low Bomb Throw Space Bar- Giant Rock Mace Takeshi The Final Ninja brings his arsenal of quick ninja attacks and ninja stars to throw. H- punch H+H- karate chop H+H+H- ninja punch J- kick J+J- karate kick J+J+J- ninja kick K- Ninja Star K+K- Ninja Rope A or D+H- tackle attack A or D+J- drop kick W+H- aerial punch W+J- aerial kick W+K- aerial Ninja Star H+J- fist slam J+H- spinning punch attack S+H- low punch S+J- leg sweep S+K- low Ninja Rope Space Bar- Shuriken Storm Viking The Icebreaker Viking boasts a large hammer for attacking opponents and also brought along some chicken eggs to use as projectiles. H- Hammer Handle Hit H+H- Hammer Shaft Attack H+H+H- Hammer Head Hit J- Hammer Swing J+J- Hammer Cleave J+J+J- Hammer Ram K- Egg Throw K+K- Giant Egg Throw A or D+H- Hammer Bash A or D+J- Double Hammer Hit W+H- aerial Handle Hit W+J- aerial Hammer Swing W+K- aerial Egg Toss H+J- Hammer Slam J+H- Spinning Hammer Attack S+H- low Shaft Attack S+J- low Hammer Swing S+K- Egg Roll Space Bar- Hammer Time (Hammer grows huge, smashes opponent) Zapo The space-bending robot uses his mastery over the Fault Line and his ability to rocket his fists to attack opponents farther away. H- punch H+H- follow-up punch H+H+H- Throwback Punch (Zapo flies one of his fists far back behind him and then flies it forward into the opponent) J- kick J+J- smack J+J+J- clobber K- Rocket Fist K+K- Double Rocket Fists A or D+H- Fist Wheel (moves his fists in a rolling motion in front of him) A or D+J- headbutt attack W+H- aerial punch W+J- aerial kick W+K- aerial Rocket Fist H+J- Pummel (one fist grabs opponent, the other punches him repeatedly) J+H- Fist Tornado (flies his fists in a circle around his body) S+H- low punch S+J- leg sweep S+K- low Rocket Fist Space Bar- Fault Line (crushes opponents with the Fault Line Trivia This game was inspired by several Nitrome games such as Double Edged, Twin Shot, Nitrome Must Die, Mega Mash, and the Test Subject Series, and was also inspired by the fighting game Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Category:Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Main Games